Episode:Blue On Blue
l : |Episode}} : /Credits|Credits}} : /Transcript|Transcript}} }} | alt.title = | image = | img.caption = | season.epnbr = 15 | season = IV | prod.code = 416 | airdate.CA = November 22, 2011 | airdate.US = December 6, 2011 | airdate.UK = November 30, 2012 | airdate.AU = | written = | directed = | episode.prev = | episode.next = }} Team One is preparing for an escort at the court house. After the escort, Spike picks up a call from Natalie, Sam's sister, and abruptly attends to her distress call. Once there he discovers that she is held hostage and is then taken hostage. Spike is instructed to help two men break into the metro evidence depot and hack into the system or else they would kill Natalie. Spikes helps them get in but cannot initially get the code so the two men fires their weapon to get in. One of the men catch Spike talking to Natalie, and David tapes Natalie's mouth to prevent her from talking. Spike uses the opportunity to get hold of Team One. Team One then takes this as priority and tries to find the culprits. Team One is in desperate need for Spike but cannot get a hold of him. The team splits and goes into the depot to find the armed men. They split and find that they are on a wild goose chase running around the depot. Greg soon discovers that it is indeed a hacker causing the alarm systems to go off. The two men go in and grab the evidence that they needed to grab, but they also grab other items which happens to be explosive, C4. As Greg views the alarms that are off he then realizes that it is Spikes badge number and the team then regroups and look for the two men. They find the men going into a room. In the room the men set the explosive and make a run for it. Ed, Jules, Sam, and Raf walk into the room and soon discover it was a trap and make a run for it. Once the bomb blows Spike is upset and refuses to help. However, he continues to help due to Natalie's safety. It is then discovered that Ed, Jules, Sam, and Raf are fine. They then follow the two men where they find do not have an exit and is then turn into a hostage situation. Once the situation is handled they then start their search for Spike. After finding Spike and Natalie, Spike officially breaks up with Natalie so that he does not ruin his relationship with Sam. Side note-Natalie was in a bad relationship with a drug dealer. Sam's father pull as many strings as possible to help bring his daughter home. Meanwhile Natalie's ex was left in Colombia where he was heavily tortured. Later on his friend saved him and brought him back, but he has a heavy fee that is needed. Hence, they bring Spike to help break into the depot so that they can regain the drugs and pay off his debts. Cast : as Ed Lane : as Julianna 'Jules' Callaghan : as Sam Braddock : as Mike 'Spike' Scarlatti : as Rafik 'Raf' Rousseau : as Gregory 'Greg' Parker Guest Starring : as Natalie Braddock : as Uncredited Trivia When the fake policemen are entering the building, as they pass through the body scanner, one man grabs the bag and carries it through with him, but on the CCTV footage it shows both bags still being on the table and being picked up on the other side.